Soul Came Out of the Mirror
by Bianca Cai
Summary: Post-canon. Following Kagome and Inuyasha's first days back together. All seems perfect, but Kagome needs to adjust to her new life in the feudal era and plan her future with Inuyasha. Super fluffy. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Out of the Mirror

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! So excited to be back on this website and inspired to write again. I've been very heartbroken lately so I've been diving back into the InuYasha fandom, which was been a source of comfort for me. I've been rewatching a lot of the episodes, and I got to the one where Kagome's soul was absorbed into Kanna's mirror, and I realized that her soul had been stolen on two occasions – first by Urasue, and then by Kanna. I wondered what the psychological implications of that sort of experience would be.

I wrote this story in honour of InuKag week! I adore InuYasha and Kagome. Always have, always will! I've been a fan of InuYasha since I was in grade four! So like…. 2003? Sheesh, over ten years. Since 2003. That's how long I've been shipping InuKag.

\- - - Soul Came Out of the Mirror - - -

It had been four days since Kagome had returned to the Sengoku Jidai. It had all been a blur. The days had been going at lightning speed, yet in slow motion all at once. Inuyasha and Kagome were watching the sunset near the hut they were staying in, on a hill. Kagome had said that one of the things she'd missed most about this era (other than Inuyasha and the crew) was the night sky. So the couple walked over to a patch of soft grass, and sat to watch the sun go down.

Inuyasha couldn't believe that only four days ago, he had been living in constant longing. He had gone from a permanent state of heartbroken, to bursting with gratitude for being alive. He had gone from going about his normal day, as he had every day for the three years after he lost Kagome. He had been losing hope and feeling as though his future was empty and black. To thinking that maybe, _juuust_ maybe, he thought he caught Kagome's scent. And then, a half second later, he knew for sure that something with Kagome's scent was coming. From the direction of the Bone-Eater's Well. Could it possibly be…?

From running, and in that moment being a little too frightened to get his hopes up. Too frightened that maybe, this was too good to be true and it would hurt if it wasn't her.

From getting closer and closer to the well, as it sped up to meet him… there she was.

It was her.

Kagome.

Before he knew it, she was holding his hand. Gazing into his eyes. And he felt like the happiest thing that could have happened to him had just happened, after a life of denial, sorrow, and loss. Kagome had returned to him.

Kagome had returned.

She gazed into Inuyasha's eyes.

This experience was nothing short of ineffable.

That day was just as perfect for Kagome.

She remembered walking home from lunch, a celebratory get-together with some close friends after finally graduating from high school. Kagome had actually done quite well in school, once she stopped missing classes from going back and forth from the Sengoku Jidai. In fact, after battling demons, countless deaths, nights sleeping on the cold hard ground, so many injuries, being afraid of losing Inuyasha, and then losing him… well, after all that, she felt like she could conquer anything.

After all, a couple tests couldn't kill her. The worst thing that could've ever happened to her had already happened.

So it was as the summer had just begun, and she was walking home and wondering what she was going to do with her life. She was thinking about him, about Inuyasha, and putting the thought out of her mind because it hurt to miss him. It had been three years, and the ache of missing him had never gone away.

Sure, the pain had subsided just a little. But the longing never disappeared. It was there when she woke up. It was there when she was laughing with her friends. It was there when she was studying, and it was there when she was at the gym. Accompanied by that longing was this horrid sorrow that had taken root and simply anchored itself into her chest.

Sometimes the pain wasn't so palpable, because she managed to move on and enjoy many things in her life. Kagome cherished her health, the easier lifestyle of the 20th century, warm baths, her mother's cooking, and watching Souta grow. Those were things she ached for when she was knocking elbows with death every so often in the Sengoku Jidai.

But despite that, the underlying feeling was the longing she felt for Inuyasha. She had never found love since him. Sure, she'd looked for it, but she'd just given up trying. All the men she dated just couldn't measure up to the man who had on countless occasions risked his life for her, and took honour in doing so.

So finally, after three years of hoping, Kagome and Inuyasha were together. It was like the earth had moved and the stars had shifted, specifically for them, so they could be together. They felt immense gratitude for being alive, for having endured so much heartache and pain, just so they could exist in this one moment, watching the sunset. They had no regrets about the sorrow they had battled in the past, because it brought them to this idyllic present, and hopeful future.

Neither of the two were exactly sure of what was coming next. But they knew they would be okay, so long as they could have more moments like these.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on a hill, watching the purples, oranges, and reds in a dim sky. Kagome had missed the _literally_ pastoral sunsets of this era. Kagome was always in awe of the night sky in the Sengoku Jidai. She was lying against Inuyasha's shoulder. He felt so sturdy, yet soft, to lean against. Inuyasha had his arms around her, and he would affectionately massage the nape of her neck with his left hand intermittently. He had been more touchey-feely since they'd reunited. Kagome was glad; she had spent those three years thinking about all the things she wished she could've done with Inuyasha. She spent those years regretting the fact that she didn't cherish the time they had together.

The two had had an incredible reunion. They almost didn't speak, but hadn't let each other out of their sights for the past four days. Kagome and Inuyasha had shared a hut, much to the tsking of Priestess Kaede. Though no one thought too much of it – most of the villagers assumed Kagome and Inuyasha had wed long before the defeat of Naraku.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome knew they were meant for each other. They were born for each other. So they didn't speak much. They hadn't even gotten far past intimate snuggling and passionate kisses. The furthest they'd gone was Inuyasha slipping his hand under her shirt a little bit.

That had happened on their second night together. Kagome had been trying to get to sleep. She was still exhausted from the "jetlag," which she assumed was probably the result of travelling several centuries back in time in the span of a few seconds.

She had a major time-change adjustment to make.

Inuyasha and Kagome were spooning, and he wouldn't stop touching her. Not that she minded much. She closed her eyes and enjoyed her lover's affectionate hands. But she did start to find her body waking up in certain places, as his stroking began to playfully sneak under her pyjamas. As Inuyasha slipped a hand under her shirt – just around the belly button, just so his skin could touch hers – he felt Kagome shift her body. Very slowly, she ever-so-slightly lowered her body, so Inuyasha's hand moved a little higher up.

 _Could she be…_ Inuyasha thought, _allowing me to…?_

Before Inuyasha could realize what she was doing, she guided his left hand to touch her bare breast, underneath her shirt.

Inuyasha's ears twitched curiously as he began to feel Kagome's softness. He lightly pinched her nipple, which had become quite hard. He smiled and pressed his lips against her neck, then gave her ear a light nibble. Kagome let out a breathy laugh, then a sigh.

"This feels nice," she whispered. Inuyasha's ears twitched again, and he blushed a little. But he could also feel his member growing slightly as Kagome squirmed against him.

As if Kagome sensed that it was starting to get a little too sexual, she stopped squirming and pulled his hand out from under her shirt. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. She lay on her back as he gazed at her. There was a lot of starlight in the cabin, that seemed to highlight the most beautiful features of Kagome's face. She put one hand on his cheek, and then her other hand on his other cheek. She pulled him towards her for a deep kiss.

Kagome had kissed guys in high school. She found herself at a party now and again, drinking a beer and laughing with her friends. It was nice to be around friends, especially because she would get lonely from time to time. After all, Kagome had basically lost her world. At least, one of her worlds.

Boys would approach Kagome and sometimes she would go on dates. She'd only become more gorgeous as she'd aged. She lost some of her knobby features, and (this especially Inuyasha didn't mind) had gotten curvier hips. With the boys she had seen in high school, there would be some kisses, some laughs, some more dates, and maybe some under-the-shirt action. But Kagome could never commit. The boys she'd kissed had never measured up to this impossible standard.

It was an impossible yet simple standard; she needed to feel the way she felt when she was with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed for a little bit longer, but neither of them wanted to rush into anything more. It was nice to have some fun things to look forward to in the future, for once.

That had been two days after Kagome had returned. And now it was day four. Inuyasha wondered how many more days he would get with Kagome. He hoped for every day. The sun had almost disappeared into the west, and the sky was filled with even more colours than before. The sunset battled against Kagome for the spot of "most beautiful thing in sight." And the sunset was losing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her, breaking the silence.

She stiffened a little bit. The two hadn't had many serious conversations. It had mostly been "I miss you's" and some catching up. Kagome told Inuyasha about high school, and her family. Inuyasha told her about Shippou, Miroku and Sango, the couple's three children, Kaede, and life in the village. She knew a more serious conversation was coming, but she felt it was time to discuss the more serious topics that needed addressing.

"Kagome, I want to tell you something. I want you to know how much I missed you, and how happy I am to have you back." Inuyasha paused. Kagome was starting to worry a little. _Is this going to end with a "but?"_ She thought nervously.

"I… I want you to stay here Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered out. He wanted her to stay so badly. These past four days had been the best blur of his life. He wanted the blur to slow. He wanted it to become his life forever.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said. She took a second, and then a deep breath. "I want to be with you."

She didn't know what exactly to do. Was she stuck in the Sengoku Jidai? Would she ever see her family again? Kagome knew that she wanted to be with Inuyasha though. If the well was suddenly going to open up again, she wasn't sure if she'd go through it, but she knew she would only go if Inuyasha would come with her. Being with him felt _right._

And she loved feeling right.

"Can I tell you how it feels to be back here, with you?" Kagome asked. "I just found a way to put it into words."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah."

"Remember back when we were battling Kanna and Kagura for the first time?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha did remember. That night had been as dark as it was on this night, but Inuyasha couldn't remember if it had _actually_ been dark, or if his memory had simply painted it that way. He had almost died that night, when the wind scar deflected off Kanna's mirror and hit him almost straight on. And Kagome… he thought Kagome had died. He thought he had lost her, had failed to protect another woman who had been kind to him.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, stiffening a little at the hard memory. He pulled Kagome a little closer, even more grateful that she was alive by his side, and in his arms after three years.

"I had my soul sucked out of me, Inuyasha. It was almost gone from my body. I still had a little bit left. But it was an awful feeling. I could barely move after," Kagome said. "That was the second time that happened to me. Remember when Kikyo was resurrected?"

Inuyasha didn't think there would be a day when he wouldn't remember the sight of the woman who he thought he'd loved, who had killed him, rising from the dead.

"I lost part of my soul that day too," she said softly. "Twice, I've had part of my soul stolen from me."

Inuyasha had never considered this. Kagome always bounced back from her battles so quickly. And she'd never talked about having her soul sucked out, though Inuyasha could only imagine how awful it would feel to lose such an intimate part of oneself.

"I felt… violated. I felt empty. And days after the experience, I still felt a little shaky. Twice Inuyasha… I've had my soul sucked out of me twice."

The two were quiet. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to comfort her. He felt shame for not protecting her better.

"It was always returned though. I got my soul back, both those times. The feeling of having my soul whole again: that is a familiar feeling to me now." Kagome was beginning to have that hopeful tinge in her voice again. "I've now had my soul returned to me three times. Reuniting with you, Inuyasha, feels like my soul has come together once again."

Inuyasha was amazed at Kagome's description. Because not only was it an incredible feeling to hear such words leave the mouth of the woman he loved, but because he had been feeling the exact same way, but didn't know how to describe it.

"It's that feeling of when my soul came out of the mirror, and burst back into my body. That's how I feel. Like when my soul came out of the mirror. Back into me. Back where it belonged." Kagome stopped talking. She started to laugh. She realized she'd made a bit of a double-entendre. Inuyasha had noticed, but he didn't want to say anything so as not to embarrass her. But when she started to laugh, so did he.

Being with her felt like his soul had come out of the mirror. That was the perfect way to describe it.

* * *

Alright! I had fun writing that! Hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm not sure if I'm going to leave this as a oneshot… I'm kind of interested in authoring Inu/Kag's first time (though there's tons of that on here… but I can't get enough :3 )

Happy InuKag Week!


	2. Flowers

Thanks to the person who anonymousy reviewed the first chapter! I have decided that this is going to get steamy (eventually) so I will be changing the rating of this story. I'm enjoying writing it so far; I hope that those you reading are enjoying it too

* * *

It had been six days since Kagome had returned, and the elongated state of bliss had begun to wear off. Not that Kagome was losing feelings for Inuyasha in any way; Kagome was starting to worry that she would never see her family again.

When the well had re-opened and Kagome had jumped through it, she hadn't considered that it was possibly a one-way trip. The possibility of seeing Inuyasha and all her old friends again was too tempting to resist.

Kagome was picking herbs with Kaede. She had forgotten a lot of her knowledge on medicinal herbs in the three years she had been stuck in modern-day Tokyo. She had been wearing traditional Shinto priestess clothing since she only had her one outfit from her era. _I probably should get used to dressing like this…_ Kagome thought to herself. It was quite bright out, even though it was the late afternoon. They had been given a cloudless day, which was nice to seeing the details on the herbs, but she was a little hot since she was wearing more clothing than she usually would in this weather.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a red figure approaching. Inuyasha was hesitantly walking towards her with a bouquet of purple flowers. Kagome stopped picking herbs as he advanced.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a kiss on her cheek, and then he blushed. He hadn't been blushing much lately since Kagome and him had reunited; it seemed he had grown out of being embarrassed about showing affection towards Kagome.

"Uh," Inuyasha started, scratching his head. "Can I talk to you for a second, Kagome?"

Kagome eyed the flowers. "What are those for?"

"Oh!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "They're for you! Here!" He shoved the flowers into Kagome's chest. Kagome smiled. Kaede chuckled behind the two of them, which only made Inuyasha more self-conscious. He grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's talk ALONE," he said as he started to drag her. His face had begun to resemble the deep red of his fire-rat robe.

Inuyasha led Kagome to the hill where they had been spending evenings watching sunsets. Then he turned to face her. Kagome could tell he was really nervous.

"What's going on, Inuyasha?"

"Well, uh…" Inuyasha looked down at the ground, shifting nervously. "Look, I don't know how you do this in your world…" He trailed off.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I know it's only been six days since you've been back, but I'd like you to be my mate. Uh, officially. Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome hesitated for about a millisecond, but to Inuyasha it felt like an eternity. She was actually just stunned with happiness, and needed that millisecond to consider Inuyasha's words, but she didn't need a moment longer than that tiny space of time. Kagome jumped into Inuyasha's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed his face and gave him a huge kiss. Inuyasha caught her easily, and kissed her back with gusto.

"So I take that as a yes?" He asked after the kiss.

"Yes, baka," Kagome replied, and peppered his face with kisses. She had her hands around his neck, and moved them down towards his waist. Since her embrace took him a little by surprise, he'd caught her by her lower back, and had let his hands rest just above her bottom. Kagome began to kiss Inuyasha's neck, sucking and biting so hard that she would've given any normal human a hickey. To her dismay, Inuyasha's skin barely showed any redness after she lifted her lips from his neck.

Inuyasha chuckled into Kagome's hair. "What are you doing?"

"It's called 'giving someone a hickey," she replied into his neck. "And it's not working."

"What do you mean? I feel like it's 'working' just fine on me."

"No, I mean I'm supposed to leave you with a little red mark on your neck. But you're healing too quickly."

Inuyasha pulled back and looked at Kagome, with a look of genuine confusion painted across his face. "Why would you wanna leave a red mark on my neck?"

Kagome blushed. "I don't know. It's just something that people from my time… do. It's kind of like a mark to show that you have someone in your life." She blushed even harder. "And it feels nice to get one."

Inuyasha rolled her over and flipped her on her back. "Does that mean I should give you one?" He began to suck on her neck with the intention of giving Kagome one of these so-called "hickeys."

"No Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled. "People might think some sort of bat demon attacked me, or something."

Inuyasha stopped, and pouted. "But you were gonna do that to me! Not fair!"

"I wasn't really thinking a moment ago. I was too caught up thinking about the fact that I just shared my first kiss with my _fiancé_."

Inuyasha laughed. "Fair enough." He continued to kiss her neck.

Kagome did a quick scan of the area, and no one was in sight. Inuyasha and she hadn't had sex still. The two were enjoyed every moment being together and didn't feel the need to rush things. But after six days of being back in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome felt ready to be more intimate with him.

Kagome bucked her hips, just a little, towards the hanyou on top of her. Inuyasha moaned a little in response. He kissed her collarbones, then returned to kissing her lips. She pulled him in closer by wrapping her legs around his.

"Would you like to continue this in our hut?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha looked at her, nodded, and then wordlessly swooped her up into his arms and leaped the two of them over to their home.

Once they were inside, Inuyasha (lightly) slammed Kagome against the wall of their house. He put both his hands in hers, then pulled them over her head and pinned her against the wall. He began kissing her chin, then neck, and slowly moved down to her chest.

He kissed the only piece of her chest that was exposed. _I'm going to have to fix that,_ he thought. He removed his hands from hers so he could pull off her top, but Kagome was one step ahead of him. She used her freed hands to shimmy her robe off and reveal her bare breasts to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had seen her breasts before, but not up close. And not in such a sexual context. The two had walked in on each other naked countless times, but this time was very different. He took a moment to look at her perfect form. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't fathom how grateful he was to have found a soulmate in such an impeccable human being. Not that he thought Kagome was _perfect,_ of course. He just didn't think he could possibly find anyone better than her – not in any time period, or any other part of the world. The two were truly born to meet, and to be together.

He gently placed his left hand on her breast, and felt its softness. Kagome was getting goosebumps. He put his other hand on her right breast, and then put his mouth down to put a nipple in his mouth. She gasped lightly at the feeling of his tongue gently sucking and flicking such a sensitive area. He moved to her other nipple, just because he felt that he wanted to give each breast an equal amount of attention. Then Kagome reached down under his kimono, to feel his growing erection.

She wrapped a hand around his cock, and Inuyasha let out a tiny growl and nibbled at her nipple.

 _God damn, he's huge!_ Kagome thought to herself with satisfaction, but also a tiny bit of nervousness.

And just as she began to pump, the door of the hut swung open, revealing two, mischievous, and black-haired girls. Followed by their even more mischievous monk of a father.

"Aiko! Miyuki!" Miroku called after his girls. "Get back here! What are you guys doing at Inuyasha's hut!?"

"We wanted to see Inuyasha!" Miyuki, the older of the two replied. "We saw a snail demon in the field!"

Miroku caught up to his daughters, and immediately covered the girls' eyes with his hands when he saw the compromising position that Kagome and Inuyasha were in. The two had immediately begun redressing when Miyuki and Aiko had walked in, but not quickly enough for their previous position to go unnoticed by the perverted monk.

Miroku smirked. "I'll… I'll leave you two alone and get my two little monkeys out of here." He scooped up his girls and swiftly walked out of the doorway.

Inuyasha could hear Miroku (rather loudly) exclaiming to his girls, "You two will have even more playmates around sometime soon!"

Aiko and Miyuki squealed. "Are you and mommy going to give us another brother?" Aiko asked.

"Yeah, we want another brother! Then there will be TWO boys and TWO girls!" Miyuki added.

"No! Well, I mean yes. You're going to have many more siblings. But Inuyasha and Kagome will be giving you two some friends as well!"

"Yay!" the girls cried.

Kagome and Inuyasha had heard everything, of course. "That fucking cheeky monk." He mumbled to Kagome. Inuyasha redressed and grabbed tetsusaiga. "I'll be right back, Kagome. I'm going to go check out the snail demon the girls saw."

Before Kagome could respond, Inuyasha was out the door.

 _Damn,_ Kagome thought. _That was pretty close._

* * *

Alright! Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't worry, this will lead somewhere :p


	3. Healthy Alone Time

Ack! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm going to be updating this fic weekly now! Stay tuned.

* * *

Inuyasha was on his way out to the forest. He had already gone to see the snail demon that had appeared on the field, but before he even arrived, Sango had taken care of it. Since Naraku's death three years prior, they had barely had any thrilling battles. Usually the group didn't need to fight together; after defeating an enemy as strong as Naraku, any small demon that appeared could be defeated easily,

Though Inuyasha did not miss the horrible war he had with Naraku, the countless deaths, and Kagome getting into danger, he did have to admit to himself that he missed the excitement of a good fight. He took pleasure in making the world a better place by eliminating it of vengeful demons. And having grown up as a half-demon, Inuyasha had to admit that feeling powerful was a feeling he very much enjoyed. It made him feel safe.

He had not felt at all safe in the three years of Kagome's absence, though. No matter how strong he became, it didn't matter. The woman he loved had disappeared from his life. He could rip demons apart with his bare hands, but he could not escape the pain of missing Kagome. He had no control. There was nothing he could do to bring her back. Going to the well every three days was the only thing that made him feel _slightly_ better, and more in control.

So even though he knew that Sango would probably have already defeated the demon by the time he got there, he rushed out to battle in the hopes that maybe it was a larger demon. And maybe, after Kagome coming back into his life, he was so scared that he'd lose her that he would go to any length to keep her in his life and keep her as safe as possible. He forgot how frightened he became when Kagome disappeared, or fell into danger. Naraku always targeted Kagome: he was afraid of her spiritual power. Based on the scent, he knew the demon was small fry, but he hated the line of fear that flashed up his spine as he heard that peril was afoot.

There was that, but even Inuyasha had trouble admitting to himself that he was nervous about how far him and Kagome were going. Like, sexually. He wanted to do right by her. He wanted their first time to be special. Inuyasha was thinking that maybe he should save it until their wedding night. Is that what Kagome would want? He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted to make her happy. He wanted to do the right thing.

Well, Inuyasha was even more embarrassed to admit this to himself, but he thought, _What if I'm bad at it? What if she doesn't like it?_ His head started to spin. They hadn't talked much about the sexual stuff. Had Kagome been with any other man?

Inuyasha growled and punched a nearby tree at the thought. Maybe Kagome didn't think she was going to come back. Inuyasha imagined a twentieth century Koga look-alike taking Kagome on dates, and smirking. He punched another tree.

He couldn't face Kagome yet. He was too nervous. Plus, he was still aroused from the memory of her breasts. He couldn't think straight. What would he say when he got back there? _Hi Kagome, I was just wondering if you're a virgin and also do you want to sleep with me now or after we're married and did you date future-Koga and will you hate me if I'm bad at sex and I miss battling._ Nope. Didn't sound good. He'd probably get "sat" before he could finish his first question.

Inuyasha jumped to the top of a high tree to cool his nerves and think. He was so nervous about fucking everything up. He had thought of no one but Kagome since she'd left. He watched Sango and Miroku get married, and start a family. He watched Shippo grow and become a stronger demon. He watched Kohaku become a fearsome demon slayer, and exchange some flirty glances at Rin. Everyone was moving on and living their happy ending, but he would never be happy until he was with Kagome again. He wondered how long he would have to live to get to the year Kagome was from. He wondered if he could live that long, or if he could live that long without her.

It was only natural that Inuyasha was so frightened about losing her. It was hard for him to be comfortable in his happiness. He had waited years for her, and had longed for the day when she was back in his life. He wasn't even sure if it would happen. He didn't know what he would do with himself if he lost her again. What if he did lose her again?

Inuyasha grabbed his head. What was wrong with him? Kagome was back in his life, shouldn't he be happy? He was, though. He was deliriously happy. He was so happy that he feared that it would get snatched right out of his hands.

And worst of all, Inuyasha didn't want to be the reason why he might lose Kagome. He didn't want to fail at protecting her, like what had happened with Kikyo. And he sure as fuck didn't want to pressure Kagome into sex or anything. But damn, regardless he was still really horny.

 _I need to stop thinking about this,_ he thought. The anxiety he felt all centred on Kagome. He needed to calm himself down. He needed to think of something nice. And of course, when he thought about something nice, he immediately began to think about Kagome again.

He thought about the scene he had just fled. He thought about how Kagome had jumped in his arms when he'd asked her to marry him. Inuyasha smiled at the memory. And then, he remembered what followed….

He remembered the slight of Kagome's breasts in the dim light of their hut. He remembered watching her eyelids slowly cover her brown eyes as she exhaled in pleasure when he engulfed her nipple in his mouth. He remembered inhaling her scent as it became more aroused. In fact, Kagome's scent was still on him.

Inuyasha felt himself get a little hard. One thing that he loved about his super sensitive nose was his ability to smell emotions. He loved smelling fear in his enemies. He really liked Kagome's scent. And he really really liked he scent of Kagome's arousal. And it was still all over his kimono.

He began to rub himself over his pants. His member got harder. _Keh, fuck it,_ Inuyasha thought as he stuck his right hand into his pants, pulled out his shaft, and began to stroke. He sighed in relief. _Now at least some of my frustration can go away._ He gripped himself tight and pumped slowly, up and down. He remembered the feeling of Kagome's soft hands grabbing him down there, and he rubbed himself even faster at the memory.

He inhaled her scent as he touched himself, remembering the countless times he'd sneak off to do this while he was travelling with everyone three years ago. Miroku called it "healthy alone time." And since Miroku teased Inuyasha every time the hanyou went off by himself at night to rub one out, he was especially grateful that those days were over. Even though Miroku _constantly_ went off for healthy alone time. Though of course, the monk had much less shame about it. He really just enjoyed making fun of Inuyasha, because it was so easy to push the hanyou's buttons.

Inuyasha continued to pump himself, faster and faster as he remembered Kagome's wavy brown hair in his face when she was kissing his neck. Finally, he came. He caught his cum in his hands and rubbed it on a nearby leaf, careful not to get any on his robe. Wouldn't want to explain _that_ stain to Kagome.

And speaking of, he'd have to get back to her. She might be worrying about where he was.

* * *

Something I wonder about (more frequently than I'd like to admit) is how Inuyasha would behave during his first time with Kagome. When would they do it? Would Inuyasha want to wait? Or would he be okay to sleep with her before that? What were wedding ceremonies like in the Sengoku Jidai? I wonder if Inuyasha would be all sensitive about his first time, or just kind of let his hormones take over?

My inclination, based on how disinterested in sex most high-class demons seem and Inuyasha's love for Kagome, is that he would be willing to wait, and to make sure Kagome is okay with sex. He wouldn't be as controlled by his hormones like a human would be, so he'd be able to think about protecting Kagome first and foremost.

What do you guys think? Would Inuyasha and Kagome wait, or would they just jump each other's bones the second Kagome got back? And why? I'm just curious!


	4. Honesty

**AN:** Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kagome was worrying about Inuyasha. She didn't think snail demons were that difficult to defeat. In fact, she was surprised when Inuyasha had left her right in the middle of their, well, _celebration_ to go fight a low-class demon. She assumed Sango would probably have taken care of it by the time Inuyasha got there. _Well, I guess it was probably smart of him to go check it out,_ she thought. But that didn't explain why he was taking so long to get back to her.

Kagome had stayed inside their hut, thinking Inuyasha was going to return quickly. But as time went on, she began to pace back and forth. She eventually walked outside, and thought that maybe she should go look for him, just to check out what had happened. Kagome sat down on the porch on the front entrance of her hut. Maybe he would be back soon. She didn't know. She wished that she could call him and ask what was going on, but unfortunately, a phone plan wasn't in the contract she'd signed when she'd decided to live with Inuyasha in his era.

Kagome sighed, and just as she stood up to go find him, Inuyasha jumped into her field of vision.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called happily.

Inuyasha jumped towards Kagome and kissed her hello. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tight. He hugged her back, but she didn't let go.

"What are you doing, baka?" Inuyasha asked gently, when Kagome didn't release the hug.

"I don't know. You leaving me like that just reminded me of when we'd get separated from each other in battle. It brought back the fear I'd feel in my gut when you'd go off somewhere dangerous." Kagome said. _Or when you'd go see Kikyo…_ she thought to herself.

Inuyasha kissed her on the top of her head. "You weren't _actually_ scared that something would happen to me, were you?"

Kagome laughed, and pulled away from the hug, looking into Inuyasha's eyes. "Of course I wasn't _actually_ worried. It just reminded me of that feeling, is all."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's nose. "Times are different now. You don't need to worry any more. We can relax and enjoy our lives together."

Kagome smiled. "You're right." She turned her eyes towards the hut. "What took you so long to kill the demon then, anyway? It was a snail demon, right? Those things are usually pretty wimpy."

Inuyasha blushed. "Uh, well, yeah. Actually, Sango had already slain it by the time I got there."

Kagome crossed her eyebrows. "So, then why did it take you so long?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, he only blushed a deeper colour.

"Inuyasha?"

For the life of him, Inuyasha had no idea what to say.

"Inuyasha, WHAT took you so long?"

"Uh," he stammered. "Uhhhhh…"

"Inuyasha, if we're getting MARRIED, then you're going to have to start being more honest with me!" _This IS just like when he'd go off to see Kikyo! He's hiding something!_ She thought.

"Uhhh, I just, I don't know Kagome, I don't want to say-"

"Inuyasha, tell me NOW!" Kagome yelled.

"I just, I can't Kagome-"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted.

"Arrgh!" Inuyasha grunted as his body was pulled to the ground by the neck. _Damn! Facing Miroku was much better than this!_ He thought.

As he got up, Kagome was kneeling and waiting for him to lock eyes with her.

"Why'd you have to do that, Kagome?" Inuyasha shouted. It was his first "sit" in three years. He had to say, he sure didn't miss it much.

She grabbed him by his two tufts of hair he had framing his face. "Tell. Me. Now."

Inuyasha growled at her. "Fine, you wanna know what I was doing? I was MASTURBATING Kagome! I WAS MASTURBATING."

"Inuyasha! There are CHILDREN around!" Miroku shouted from a distance with a chuckle in his voice.

Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes widened in embarrassment. He forgot that Miroku's girls liked to play around his hut. Plus, it's not like anyone has much privacy with Miroku around. Inuyasha mentally smacked himself in the face. He almost wished the Kagome would sit him again. Almost.

Kagome had turned a little red. "Oh, uuuuh," she stammered. "Would you like to go inside and talk about it?" She helped him up off the ground, and rubbed dirt off his kimono.

The two walked sheepishly inside, not saying anything as they walked up the stairs to enter the hut. The two sat down to face each other.

"You know, Miroku is _never_ gonna let me live that one down," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, uh, I'm so sorry. You running off like that also reminded me of how you used to go to Kikyo," Kagome admitted. "I'm sorry, I know that's really silly of me. She's dead, after all."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hands. "Kagome, I love you. I love you so much. You know that, right?"

He had never said it to her before. She knew it, of course, but she'd never heard him say those words.

"I love you too," she replied. "And of course I know that." Inuyasha scooted beside her, and put his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head on his. All the anxiety Inuyasha had felt earlier had vanished, but he still had some questions. What did Kagome want?

"You've never said those words to anyone else, right? Especially not that wolf boy?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! Inuyasha, I never forgot about you. No one else has even come close to you. And when would I have even have had _time_ to say that to Koga? I was in my era the past three years!"

"Uh, nevermind," Inuyasha said, putting the thought of future-Koga out of his head. _Gods, I'm jealous,_ he thought. _I'm imagining Koga chasing after her in a time period that he can't even access._

"Okay, tell me something then. Why were you, uh, masturbating?" Kagome desperately wanted to sounds mature when she said the word _masturbating,_ but she couldn't help hesitating around it a little. Her and Inuyasha never really had conversations like these before. Back in the day, the two were usually really embarrassed to discuss anything surround physical intimacy. Inuyasha usually blushed if Kagome cuddled up next to him. Now, things were different. The two were older and committed to each other.

"Uhhhh," he stammered. "Well, I was thinking about earlier… how I proposed… how we were…"

"Baka!" Kagome hit Inuyasha on the arm. "Then why didn't you just come back to me and then we could continue what we were doing, instead of making me worry?"

Inuyasha took his arm off of her shoulder and sat facing her again. He folded his arms together.

"Look, Kagome," he said, unable to look her directly in the eye. "I… I didn't want to pressure you on anything. I don't know if you want to wait until after we're married, and I was worried that I'd get carried away and do something I'd regret." _Plus I was worried that you'd fucked loads of Koga-like men in your time and that I'd be terrible and bed and you'd hate it._

Kagome kissed Inuyasha in response to what he'd said, much to his surprise. She grabbed his hands. "Inuyasha, I really do love you. Look, I'm from a different time period. In my time, lots of people don't wait to sleep together until they're married. I'm a twentieth century girl. The only thing that matters to me is that I'm with somebody I trust and love. And," she said quietly, "I've been wanting this, and wanting you for three years. I feel like we don't need to worry about 'waiting,' since I've been doing my share of that." Kagome laughed nervously. "I know we don't have to rush things, but we don't have to slow anything down if it's just for the sake of slowing down. Basically, what I'm saying is, don't worry about me. I'm fine that we're getting more sexual. I'm more than fine with it."

"I'm glad," Inuyasha replied. "But I want you to know that whenever you'd like to have sex, I'm happy to wait as long as you need."

 _And why does him saying that make me want him more?_ Kagome thought. "Let's make our first time special," she said.

"I was planning on doing that anyway," he replied. "So then, should we just wait until we're married?"

Kagome paused. "Look, Inuyasha. I… I don't know when I want to get married to you."

"Uh, what do you mean? You having second thoughts?"

"No, it's not that." Kagome bit her thumbnail. "I just… I always pictured my family being at my wedding." Her voice trembled just a little, but Inuyasha could always smell when she was getting a little sad. "I miss them, Inuyasha. And it makes me sad to think that I might never see them again. If they're not at our wedding, I think I'll be too sad to enjoy the day as much as I'd like to."

"So… what do you want to do? I hate to say this Kagome, but we don't know if we'll ever see them again."

Kagome couldn't hold it back anymore. Inuyasha embraced her, and she cried into his robe. He hated to see her in pain. He wished there was something he could do. He knew what it was like to lose family. It sucked.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. It's all because of me that you're not with your family."

"Inuyasha, it's okay. I chose to come back here. I wanted to be with you. I just miss them, is all."

"Yeah, I understand. Of course you do."

Kagome cried, while Inuyasha held his beloved in his arms. He rubbed her back, wishing that he could do more to comfort her.

* * *

 **AN:** I keep saying that Kagome is from the twentieth century. I read an article by inu-fanon on tumblr, and she had some great opinions on the time period in which _InuYasha_ takes place. Basically, it's complicated. Just for simplicity's sake, I'm calling Kagome's time the twentieth century.

Also, even though they're getting married, they still have those jitters that you get when you start a new relationship. After all, they haven't seen each other in three years! It's kind of like they're getting to know each other again… especially since they're exploring new parts of their relationship ;)


	5. Good Morning

Hey y'all! Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of birds greeting the morning sun. Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms, gently sobbing. Inuyasha fell asleep shortly after her. And now, his sensitive ears had him up early as per usual. Inuyasha sighed. He was still tired, but knew he couldn't get back to sleep.

Kagome was snoring softly against Inuyasha's bare chest. Inuyasha had taken to sleeping with fewer clothes, since Kagome's body heat was enough warmth. She had fallen into a deep sleep. She always slept well after crying. Despite her sadness the night before, Inuyasha still appreciated sleeping with Kagome in his arms. He'd never slept better in his life. They hadn't solved the issue of Kagome potentially never seeing her family again, but at least they had gotten a good night's sleep. Well, at least, Kagome had.

Kagome started to stir. "Mmmm, Inuyasha," she mumbled. "Good morning."

Inuyasha kissed his fiancée on the forehead. "Good morning, beloved."

Kagome blushed a little. Inuyasha had never called her anything other than "Kagome" or "baka." She had almost called him "babe" once, but she didn't think that fit him. She was trying to think of a coupley nickname for him, but couldn't come up with one.

Kagome reached for Inuyasha's ears, and rubbed them. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He loved getting his ears massaged, as long as she wasn't doing it in front of other people - lest he get teased. As Kagome was waking up, she noticed that Inuyasha was a little hard.

Inuyasha was always a little hard in the morning, without fail. She thought maybe it was his demon blood. Or maybe he was still wasn't used to having her around. Kagome had always just pretended like she didn't notice, but this morning, she thought that maybe she would give it some attention.

Kagome moved her hands down from Inuyasha's ears, and Inuyasha began to get up. "You want breakfast?" He asked.

"Well, there is something in particular I want…" Kagome said. She put her hand on top of the bulge in Inuyasha's pants. Inuyasha kissed Kagome, and she slipped her hand under his pants to grasp his fully erect member. She began to stroke it slowly.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked.

"Uuuh, actually," Inuyasha whispered as he nibbled on Kagome's ear. "I wouldn't mind if you did that a little harder."

Kagome gripped him and pumped faster in response. She began to kiss his neck, and then moved lower down his chest. She kissed lower and lower, while she continued to stroke him. She kissed and nibbled his abs, and then reached those "v"-shaped lines that led down towards his member. She kissed just underneath his belly button, noticing the light hairs that led towards his penis.

Inuyasha was practically gasping as Kagome did this. This was as far as he'd ever gone with anyone, so he was struggling not to finish too quickly. _Where did she learn to do this…_ he thought. He was a little too distracted to care too much.

Kagome pulled down Inuyasha's robe, and out popped a throbbing erection. Kagome's eyes widened. This was the first time she'd seen his penis this close. She'd only really seen his from far away, and it was a total accident. But this time she could actually look at it (she couldn't help it, but she was always curious). Inuyasha's member dripped with anticipation.

Kagome had to. She licked the tip, and then after tasting him, she pulled him completely into her mouth. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hair and uttered, "Oh, fuck." He arched his back, letting his stomach muscles flex in the morning light. Kagome opened her eyes, to see the wonderful sight of her fiancé writhing in pleasure. He admired his biceps, as they clenched her hair in pleasure. Inuyasha looked down and stared at her with his golden orbs. His expression seemed to be saying, "I am the luckiest bastard in the whole world right now."

Kagome continued to bob her head, up and down. He was a bit much for her though, so she lifted her mouth off of his member for a second to take a breath. Inuyasha grabbed her head and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "You're so fucking sexy, Kagome." He stated.

"Love you," Kagome winked as she went back down to blow him. She pumped him with her hand while simultaneously taking him in her mouth. In between pumps, she licked his member up and down, catching all the precum with her tongue.

"Kagome… I'm getting close."

Kagome cradled his balls a little with her left hand. She gripped his shaft even tighter, and then took her hands away. She pulled him as deep into her throat as she could fit.

"Kagome… I'm gonna come!" Inuyasha gasped, as his semen spilled into Kagome's mouth, and then out the sides. Kagome wiped the remaining cum off the sides of her mouth.

Inuyasha couldn't help but stare. He didn't know it was possible to feel that amazing. He wasn't even exactly sure what Kagome was even _doing._

He sat up and pulled Kagome into his lap and kissed her hard. "What was that? How are you so good at it?"

"That was a blow job," Kagome replied. Then, she blushed a little. "Well, in my time, you can uh, _research_ things online."

"Who's 'online'?" Inuyasha growled.

"Not 'who,' baka, but where. Online is a place. It's like a library. When I was bored… I looked up how to do things like that sometimes. Not all of us have a perverted monk of a friend who can teach us their moves."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome again. "As long as this 'online' person isn't someone I'd have to destroy."

"You better be joking," Kagome smiled.

"I'm not," he deadpanned. "But that was amazing. Seriously."

"Thanks," she said. "Would you mind getting me some water?"

"Oh!" Inuyasha jumped up, and pulled up his pants. "Yes! Of course!" He darted out and soon returned with a large bucket of water.

Kagome took the ladle and gulped the water down. She was parched after that.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the forehead as she drank. "I'm going to whip up a nice, delicious breakfast for us."

"Be back soon!" Kagome called after him.

"I will!" Inuyasha replied, already halfway out the door. _I wouldn't want to be away from her for too long anyway,_ he thought.

He was so lucky to have Kagome. Things were good. Almost too good.

That could only mean that there's trouble on the horizon.

* * *

I can't stop thinking about Jon Snow and Ygritte's first oral session (from Game of Thrones). I feel like Inuyasha would be a lot like Jon Snow during his first time giving/getting oral. Like, really dorky and inexperienced, yet so earnest and loving.

Hope you guys enjoyed! It's only getting steamier from here ;)


	6. Breakfast

AN: Uuuuuuuh, I guess it's been a while? I've been in a lot of transition (graduating, living on a Buddhist monastery for a month, starting a new job). I do want those reading to know that I am committed to finishing this fic! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. It means the world to me!

I know it seems like these guys are moving a little fast, and maybe the two seem a little more experienced than they should be. But I can't help it. I just love InuKag smut.

Hope you enjoy!

Kagome watched her fiancé as he stirred _okayu_ in their cozy hut. She sipped green tea and relished in the sight of Inuyasha concentrating so earnestly on their breakfast. She couldn't help but notice his muscles. Sometimes, Kagome couldn't help but admire how he'd filled out in the past three years. Though she mourned the time they'd lost with each other, she didn't mind the pleasant surprise of how he looked even better than she remembered. And her memory of him had begun to fade after three years…

Kagome recalled how she spent many nights trying to fall asleep in her bed that was softer than she'd prefer. As she lay restlessly on her pillow, she would try to remember every part of Inuyasha's appearance. His red robe, his eyebrows, the colour of his eyes, his nose, his smirk… As time went on, parts of his features would fade. She wondered if she'd ever be able to see his face again. She would've traded anything to be with him, and back in the Warring States era where she felt she belonged. She had already lived a full life there, since she was Kikyou in her former life. She loved that era.

She watched Inuyasha as he stirred the pot methodically. She traced every line in his face with her mind. She wanted to remember this moment. _I guess I still have some abandonment fears surrounding losing him,_ she thought. She reminded herself that Inuyasha belonged with her and he wasn't going anywhere.

Just as the thought flitted through her head, Inuyasha brought over a generous bowl of _okayu_ and planted a kiss on her cheek. Kagome took a hesitant sip, and was greeted with a warm and tasty morsel that warmed up her insides. "Inuyasha! When did you learn how to make _okayu_ so well?"

" _Keh!_ I had three years to practice, dummy!"

The couple ate their breakfast in bed together, contemplating the time lost to them. _He's good at cooking, a bit taller, he built a hut… what else have I missed?_ Inuyasha put his bowl down on the floor with a _clink._ He snatched Kagome's and put her bowl on the floor beside his.

"Hey! I was eating that!" she exclaimed.

Inuyasha grabbed her hands with his and looked her in the eyes. "Sorry, I just wanted your full attention as I say this to you."

Kagome was filled with concern as she looked into her fiance's suddenly serious appearance.

"Kagome, I want us to relish every moment we have with each other. Not that I haven't been… it's just, it's so good to have you here. I missed you so much. And though I know we missed out on some time together, I want you to know that we can make up for it, and then some. Okay?" He dropped his hands with his gaze and handed her half-eaten _okayu_ bowl back to her. He picked up his and finished his bowl quickly.

Kagome watched Inuyasha eat with a smile. He hadn't simply grown physically. He had grown emotionally as well. Perhaps three years of words unsaid had made him want to speak everything on his mind. She remembered the blushing _hanyou_ who could barely admit that he wanted to see her, and could hardly believe that he had transformed into this mature adult. She was overcome with appreciation and lust all in one.

She snatched the breakfast out of his hands. He began to protest:"Hey! I was eating tha-"

She cut him off with a kiss. Inuyasha, catching on quickly, kissed her right back. He pulled her on top of his lap and put his hands on her hips. Kagome grabbed the crook of his neck with both her hands to pull him closer.

"Twice in one morning?" Inuyasha smirked at her through a kiss.

"You _said_ we'd make up for lost time, right?"

"You're right." And with that, Inuyasha gently flipped Kagome onto her back. He pulled down her top and admired her breasts. Kagome flushed a shade of red. He looked at her with such adoration that it embarrassed her almost as much as it thrilled her.

He held her hands above her head, and took another second to stare. Kagome pulled one of his hands towards her bosom and whispered, "touch me."

Hardening, Inuyasha brought his other hand to cup both of Kagome's breasts, and brought his mouth down to a perky nipple. She got immediately wet as his mouth touched her. As the _hanyou_ massaged and sucked, Kagome brought her hand towards the wet slit between her legs. Inuyasha noticed the direction of Kagome's hand, and asked her, "do you want me to do that for you?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded meekly. He kissed her on the nose as he began to rub the bundle of nerves that was becoming slicker by the second. Kagome gyrated her hips in pleasure. Inuyasha continued to fondle a nipple with his mouth and he rubbed her clitoris.

"Since we're getting married, we need to talk about what's fair. If I'm gonna be your husband, we need to do an equal amount around here," he whispered into his fiancée's ear.

"I mean, of course…" she responded into his hair while he nibbled on her ear.

He trickled a kiss onto the crook of her neck, "so that means it's my turn…." He trialed off as he moved down towards her collarbone, while he gently lined the mound of her breast and brushed his fingers across her nipple. Kagome felt that magical tingle she'd experienced so often in that space below her stomach, except it felt so much deeper when she had Inuyasha. She could feel him hardening against her upper thigh. He shifted his body down, and as moved he brought both his hands to the crook of her waist, admiring the softness of Kagome's body. He enveloped a nipple in his mouth. Kagome let out a tiny moan, and reached towards what was pressing into her thigh. She caressed Inuyasha's member, but before she could start pumping, he shifted further down to kiss her navel. Each kiss moved slightly further south. "May I…" Inuyasha said as he placed a finger in the warmth between Kagome's thighs "kiss you here?" He asked into her navel, but then looked up with a smirk in his eyes to see her response.

Kagome nodded her head yes.

"Is that a yes?" Inuyasha asked. In response, Kagome nudged Inuyasha's head towards her lap. Inuyasha could've easily fought Kagome, but he complied. As his mouth began to work its way into her crevice, she squeezed her thighs together in pleasure. Inuyasha didn't mind - he had a thick skull, after all. Each time her thighs squeezed, Inuyasha could feel minor contractions with his tongue. He decided to try to put a finger inside so he could feel deeper inside of her. As he slipped a finger in, he began to suck on her clitoris.

"Inuyasha… I might come soon."

"Not yet wench," he winked at her as he used the old name he used to call the woman he loved. "I'm really enjoying the taste of you."

"I haven't been called that in years… and let me just say, I can't say I missed it!" Inuyasha chuckled into Kagome's thighs, and she enjoyed the vibration.

Inuyasha used to catch tiny whiffs of Kagome's arousal when they'd travelled together. Sometimes he could smell her pheromones rise when she watched him chop firewood. Or when he grabbed her hand, or when they cuddled by the fire, and when they'd kissed after he rescued her from the darkness of the jewel. But literally putting his nose into that delicious scent, masked by nothing, was making him heady. He wished he could taste and smell her arousal forever. He'd try his best to pleasure Kagome for as long as she could stand it. Not to mention, he loved the feeling of her walls tightening around his fingers. He was so attuned to her sounds that he knew exactly when he was doing something right.

Kagome's breath shortened and she arched her back. As she began to orgasm, she grabbed onto Inuyasha's thick silver hair at the back of his head. The waves of pleasure pulsed through her body, and Inuyasha laid a hand on her taut stomach as she moved with the pleasure. When she finished, Inuyasha immediately pulled her into a tight spoon. He breathed in the scent of her hair and kissed her head.

"You taste delicious, by the way. I would happily have you for breakfast everyday," Inuyasha said into Kagome's hair.

"Inu _Yasha_!" Kagome blushed at his bluntness.

"What? We're gettin' married! I ain't keepin' any secrets from you now," he chuckled as he responded to her.

"Oh, I see. So now you have an excuse to just say every crude thing that comes into your mind?" Kagome jabbed.

"Basically. Why else would anyone get married, then?"

As Kagome laughed, he admired her naked body. He loved touching her soft skin. Her body, once consistently covered in cuts, bruises, and scrapes, was now spotless - save for some faded scars. The danger and violence of Naraku's era was over. He could have her in his life without being in constant worry for her safety. And he was confident that he could protect her, since they'd already defeated a force that almost obliterated them several times.

"I'm so happy." Kagome turned her head to the side of look at her lover. "I didn't know it was possible to be this happy."

"Gods, do I ever feel the same," he responded. Every morning he woke up, he felt like he was in a good dream.


	7. Night Sky, Future Plans

Several weeks had gone by, and the well still showed no sign of opening up. Kagome had not brought up her sorrow in leaving behind her family again, though Inuyasha knew she was still upset. He suspected she didn't want to make him feel guilty by discussing it. But Inuyasha _did_ feel guilty. He knew she had chosen to come live in his era on her own accord, but she wouldn't have come if it weren't for him. What was _really_ eating away at Inuyasha was his guilt over his own desires. He knew she had moments of doubt and unhappiness in coming to the Sengoku Jidai, but he felt horrible that despite Kagome's unhappiness, he would still rather have her with him.

And yes, she hadn't mentioned missing her family, but she also hadn't mentioned the wedding.

He watched Kagome play with Sango and Miroku's twins. Sango was sitting beside him while she nursed her baby boy. Miroku was off somewhere, probably scamming some innocent villagers.

"She's wonderful with children, isn't she Inuyasha?" Sango said happily. "And it's lovely to have another pair of eyes on my kids."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed on both counts. There was a twinge of sadness in his reply, however. Sango picked up on it.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Sango, I know that you two talk. Does Kagome seem… happy to you?"

Sango considered Inuyasha's question. "Yes," she replied with certainty. "She told me all about how much she missed us. Especially you. You're worried that she misses her era?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Stop torturing yourself Inuyasha. She's here, she's happy, and you two are together. Why aren't you letting yourself enjoy it?"

Inuyasha took a moment to respond. "I just have a hard time relaxing, I guess. My whole life I've been an outcast, and then we had the constant threat of Naraku. The second he was gone, Kagome was thrust back into her own world. I spent three years convincing myself that I'd never see her again. There has always been _something_ wrong. But now, everything is perfect. Well, almost perfect. I have trouble relaxing into it."

"I felt the same way when Miroku proposed, and then again when we were married. There was Naraku to worry about, and of course his _womanizing._ It was distressing to think that Naraku could kill us before we could marry. I mean, he almost did. And then after Naraku died, I was extra worried that Miroku would change his mind and run off with the first beautiful woman he saw. We've both overcome some difficult things, Inuyasha. I know that it sometimes can feel like the world might swallow us whole at any given moment. But let me ask you this: do you love Kagome?"

"Yes! Of course. More than anything, I think."

"Well, just focus on that. It's easy to get wrapped up in fears, but it's important that we don't let our fears detract from what we have."

Inuyasha relaxed a little. "Thank you, Sango."

"Anytime," she responded. "So, when are the two of you going to have children of your own?"

Inuyasha's face turned bright red, and Sango laughed. "Uh, we haven't talked about that at all!" He sputtered.

"Oh, but it's _implied._ "

"Ugh. You've been spending too much time with your husband, Sango."

"Tell me about it."

Their conversation had him thinking though. It was time to make a change.

00000000000

After Kagome had finished playing and the couple had eaten dinner, he took her hand and said, "I want to show you something."

They walked hand-and-hand into the forest by the village, through the foliage and into a complicated forest path. Inuyasha placed Kagome on top of his back and ran a little deeper and off the trail. Finally, they reached a giant tree and Inuyasha jumped them up the branches to the top. There was a perfect branch that was thick enough to hold the two of them comfortably, and was placed perfectly underneath a clearing that gave a clear view of the night sky. The two were snuggled together on the branch.

"This is perfect, Inuyasha." Kagome said contentedly. "I could stay here forever."

Inuyasha kissed Kagome's neck. "Nothin' stopping us from staying here. No demons to chase or problems to fix."

"And no exams to study for!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. He had no idea what exactly "exams" were, but he did have a few memories of Kagome's panic over them.

"Did you ever think we'd get here, Inuyasha?"

"Up the tree?" He asked.

"No! By here I mean, like, in our own little happily ever after. We destroyed the Shikon Jewel, and Naraku, and now we're here together sitting under the night sky without a care in the world."

He considered her question. "Honestly, most of my life was pretty hopeless. I couldn't really afford to imagine that my life would turn out this good. When I was a kid, no way in hell did I think this would be my life. I was too busy chasing from humans and demons alike. It wasn't until I met Kikyou…" Inuyasha trailed off, knowing that Kagome was not a fan of when he mentioned her name.

"Go on, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed. "It wasn't until I met Kikyou that I started hopin' that maybe my life wouldn't be so bad. But it didn't take too long before I was tricked and stuck to that damn tree. And then the Shikon Jewel was shattered by _some_ idiot - " Inuyasha tickled Kagome's ribs, and she giggled in response, "- so I didn't have a whole lot of time to fantasize about… things like this. For a long time, I thought that becoming a full _youkai_ would be my way of getting happiness. But I was completely wrong. If I'd become a full demon, even a tame one like my brother, then I'd still be alone. It wasn't 'til a little ways down the road that I could even dream that my life would become this good. Keh! And for three years there, I was almost certain that I wouldn't be able to have a happy ending. I was almost angry that I'd had the opportunity to meet you and hope in the first place. It made losing you that much more painful."

Kagome kissed him. "I'm here now. It was hard for me too."

"Was it?"

She smacked him lightly. "Are you kidding? Of _course_ it was hard. This era became my home! It was nice that I got to finish high school and be with my family, but I couldn't ever forget about you Inuyasha. Even when I thought I'd never see you again. I wasn't sure if I'd ever find someone like you; I didn't want to. And now, thank the universe, I don't have to."

"Well, I _knew_ I wouldn't find someone like you. I was trying to figure out how many centuries I'd have to wait to see you again. And I _would've_ figured out how to see you again, somehow. Through a sleeping spell or finding the goddamn fountain of youth, I would've seen you again."

"I can always count on you, Inuyasha."

"And besides," he continued, "you would've needed me anyway! Some demon would've found his way to your time and attacked you. You would've definitely needed me to save you."

Inuyasha was kidding, but of course, Kagome was offended.

"HEY!" She shouted as Inuyasha chuckled. "I don't need any man to save me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I can handle myself in any and all situations!"

"Even in the middle of a dark forest with a powerful demon inside of it?"

With that comment, Kagome jumped down the branches to the bottom of the tree. "Especially in the middle of a dark forest! But the jury is out on whether there's a powerful demon in it!" She called to him in a challenge.

Inuyasha chased after Kagome down the tree. She laughed as he pursued after her in a mock hunt. She dodged and darted, using the trees as a barrier. Of course, Inuyasha was much faster than his fiancé, so he caught her quickly. He tackled her and gently brought her to the ground. The two of them were giggling and making out like they were kids who had just fallen in love. In some ways, they were.

In between kisses, Inuyasha said, "I love you more than anything in this world, Kagome."

"And I you, Inuyasha."

He sighed, and abruptly asked, "Do you want children?"

She was slightly taken aback by the question, but by the way he asked her, it seemed like it was something that had been on his mind. "I've always wanted children!"

"…. Even mine?"

Kagome looked into those golden orbs and watched as tears started to pool. Inuyasha quickly turned away from her to hide his face and wipe away the tears.

"Hey," Kagome said. She wrapped him in her arms, acting as big spoon and squeezing him tight. Inuyasha had managed to get a hold of himself and hadn't let any tears escape from his eyes, but he was still feeling the emotions.

"What's wrong? And you don't need to hide yourself from me, Inuyasha."

"I just, I hate being weak!" He exclaimed.

"Do you think I'm weak when I cry?"

"No, but you're a woman! It's different!"

"No it's not! You know, in my era, it's normal for men to cry."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, no actually. But we're getting there. There's nothing inherently weak about showing emotion. Anyway, c'mon Inuyasha. Talk to me. I don't want you to feel ashamed about anything."

He sighed. "Kagome, you know I want you to be happy. But damnit, my childhood was hard. Wherever I went, no one would accept me. I don't want to give my kids the same fate."

"I understand, Inuyasha. But you're not alone, and people accept you now. I accept you."

Inuyasha turned to face his fiancée. He knew that. He kissed her deeply. All the sorrow and isolation he faced in his past was more than worth it, because it brought him to Kagome.

"You never answered my question about you wanting my kids."

"Baka! Of course I want your kids! I want only your kids. No one else's. They will be strong and wonderful and kind because they're yours."

"Any they'll be part youkai, part human, and they'll be ridiculed beyond belief."

"No, they will not!" Kagome argued, "Because they will have two parents who love them, in addition to Sango and Miroku and their children and Kaede and Jinenji and Kohaku and Rin and probably even Sesshoumaru. And if anyone has anything bad to say about our kids then you can just beat them up. Easy. But we will surround them with love."

"I bet my parents thought the same thing," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Your parents are not us, Inuyasha. We will stay alive for them. I've seen you survive a hand through your stomach! Maybe I won't make it, but you definitely will!"

"Keh! Don't talk like that. You'll make it. Of course you will! Because I'm gonna protect you, stupid!"

Kagome smiled. "Well, there we go. I'm not dying and you're not dying. It's settled."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The couple rolled onto their backs to gaze up into the night sky through the trees. Things might not be easy or perfect for their kids, but at least Inuyasha could be certain that they would have one hell of a mother to protect them. He reached for his fiancée's hand and squeezed it tight. Kagome squeezed back. Though he had so many fears, they all seemed miniscule compared to the love he felt for Kagome.

* * *

Sigh. This chapter was really hard for me to write. I was having bad writer's block for this story so I kind of had to force it out. I hate when that happens! But I needed this buffer chapter before I write the ending, which has been on my mind since I started this story!

Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed, followed and favourited this story. It means so much to me! See you in the final chapter!


	8. Goshinboku and Stars

Author's Note: Well… I can't believe we're almost at the end. I was inspired to write this fic for InuKag Week on Tumblr, and I've decided to finish it for InuKag Week this year. It's crazy that I've been working on this story for a year now. Thanks to all who are reading, and please leave a review if you liked it.

* * *

Soul Came Out of the Mirror – Chapter 8: Goshinboku and Stars

Inuyasha had been fidgeting all day.

Kagome and he had spent a quiet evening together, eating dinner and watching the sunset. When Inuyasha suggested another forest walk under the starlight, Kagome was happy to oblige. _Hopefully this walk will save me from sleeping next to a twitching man tonight,_ she thought. She was aware that when Inuyasha fidgeted like that, something was off. But she knew her hanyou well enough to know that if she pressured him into talking, he'd probably clam up even more.

The two held hands as they travelled deeper into the forest. Inuyasha wasn't one for public displays of affection. He hated _any_ form of attention, especially around the villagers. Though they accepted him, he still felt like he walked on eggshells around them. Kagome argued that he was just being paranoid.

As they walked, the two took the path they'd frequently take: the path to Goshinboku. It was laden with purple flowers and arranged stones, much to Kagome's surprise. This path hadn't looked so manicured before. _This is just like walking down an aisle…_ Kagome thought. The two often liked to walk under the tree and say prayers. It was the only thing that connected them between the two eras; the only part of Inuyasha's time that felt modern to Kagome. Gazing at that tree reminded Kagome of childhood evenings spent staring out her window.

The two stopped in front of the sacred tree, and stared up at its branches. Kagome felt a surge of gratitude shoot up her legs and into her body. Seeing this tree made her feel like she was home. She was always home.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha began. She knew he was about to say something important. "I had so many days during those three years away from you to miss you. And so I did. Constantly! Miroku mentioned a few times that he thought I should consider moving on. He didn't say to give up hope, but he had a theory that the Shikon jewel was the only reason you were connected to this world. Though I knew that wasn't true at all."

"Because I was born to meet you," Kagome said.

"Yeah," Inuyasha responded.

Inuyasha held Kagome's chin and pulled it up so their lips could meet. After a short moment, he grabbed her hands and continued.

"But I had a lot of doubt. Those days felt eternal to me. Then they turned into months. And honestly Kagome, it was _torture._ It hurt too much to think that there was so much time in between the last time I saw you and the time it was at that moment. I thought about you constantly. I imagined you happy and with your family and friends. I hoped that you'd stay there if you were happier. But there was a selfish part of me that hoped you'd rather be with me."

"I did. I wanted to be with you so badly. I'm… I'm glad that I got the chance to have a normal high school life. I got my education and spent time with my family. It was carefree, but that didn't change the fact that I wanted to be with you. I tried to enjoy my life in my era. I attempted to move on, even. But I didn't want to… I missed you too much."

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. Kagome couldn't help but feel like an incredible circle had just occurred. The last time the boy she loved had hugged her under that tree, they were in unstable places, physically and emotionally. Kagome had doubts in her heart that Inuyasha wanted to be with her over Kikyou. The two feared for their lives almost every day. And Inuyasha had difficulty relaxing into the new relationships he had formed. It took him a lot of time to trust that his friends wouldn't betray him. But that only made the fear of losing those he cared about deepen.

Kagome was so glad to be under Goshinboku in better circumstances. The two had come so far, apart and together. She was glad that she lacked fear or doubt in her heart. Though she still felt sorrow, it was eased by her gratitude.

Inuyasha spoke softly into Kagome's hair, "I have something to ask you tonight."

Kagome pulled away so she could face her fiancé in the eyes. "Ask me anything."

Inuyasha pulled a ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee. Kagome's chest filled with clutching warmth that expanded up into her chest and almost spilled out of her eyes. The ring was absolutely stunning. It wasn't just a diamond ring: it was a ring made _entirely_ out of diamonds. The band was a gorgeous, thinly cut clear diamond that fit perfectly around Kagome's left ring finger. The stud was simple but stunning. It was shaped like a tiny rose that sparked and caught light every time the piece turned. It would've been priceless in the modern era.

Inuyasha stared patiently up at Kagome, waiting in earnest for her response. He wasn't nervous by her stillness; he'd grown more in tune with understanding reactions of others. Inuyasha's nose could pick out the varied scents of emotions. Sorrow and fear had a bitter scent to them. Gratitude and happiness were warm. And though any of these given emotions could produce the salty scent of tears, Inuyasha could distinguish them easily.

The scent coming off of Kagome was something else, though.

Kagome's scent oozed of warmth, of light, of peace - but it was accompanied by a deepness that he didn't think he'd experienced before. Perhaps once or twice when he'd passed by a loving couple in a village, or when he dug far back into his memory banks and had seen his parents together when he was an infant. He decided she must feel a deep sense of family and love towards him.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice his scent was beginning to match hers.

Left hand shaking, Kagome extended her fingers towards her kneeling fiancé. He clasped them gently, putting the ring into her palm and closing her fingers around it. Inuyasha's hands clasped around Kagome's enclosed fist, and bent to kiss the top of her hand.

"This ring is yours, if you want it." His voice shook. He was offering himself to her in a way he never imagined possible for an outsider like him. Kagome, a beautiful and warm-hearted woman, loved him. Before he'd met her, he simply believed that type of love was out of his reach. She made him feel like the luckiest bastard on the planet.

Tiny teardrops sprung at the corner of Kagome's eyes. " _You're_ supposed to one to put the ring on me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's face crossed with a serious expression. "I want you to tell me if you still want to marry me, Kagome. I want you to promise me that this is what you want. If it is, then I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect you and make you happy."

"I want to marry you more than anything," she replied without an ounce of uncertainty.

Nodding, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and gently slid the ring up her finger. It fit perfectly. She suspected he must have measured her finger in her sleep, or _something._ She had never owned anything so close to perfect.

Kagome held her hand up to admire the ring. Inuyasha rose to softly kiss Kagome on the lips. He slid his hand up her back and into her hair, feeling the warmth of her skin under her clothing and then gently cupping her scalp, letting his fingers trace along the back of her head.

"How on earth did you know that in my time, people propose to their potential spouses with a diamond ring?"

Inuyasha laughed. "Don't forget that I came to visit you in your time. It may have been confusing as hell, but I did learn some things. Your brother taught me about the diamond ring, actually."

"Where did you even get the ring?"

"Hosenki's son, remember him? He couldn't help us get to the underworld so well, but a diamond ring is no problem. Especially since I provided him with more than enough diamond to work with."

Kagome shook her head.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, knowing _something_ was going through his woman's brain.

"When my soul came out of Kanna's mirror and back into my body… I felt this wholeness that I'd never known before. Probably because I had no idea what it was like for part of my soul to be missing. But when my soul came back into my body, I had a new appreciation for the feeling of being complete.

"Inuyasha, it feels like my soul has always been severed in some way, because I think that it's so interwoven with yours. Right now, being with you, my soul has truly returned to me. I know that living here entails sacrifice on my end, and that we'll fight, and that I'll lose my temper, I'm gonna forgive you over and over again. Nothing is worse than being away from you. My soul feels like it's truly come out of the mirror, Inuyasha."

"I love you. You were born for me."

"I love you and I was born for you."

The two shared a kiss under the deep glow of the moonlight, as if nature itself had decided that the two needed some sort of spotlight.

"Kagome, will you marry me?"

"I already said yes, baka!"

"No," Inuyasha said with a smile, "will you marry me right now?"

Inuyasha watched the hesitation dance through her eyes.

"Think about it, Kagome. No matter how many people we invite, there will always be someone missing. The same goes if we were to get married in your time, if that were at all a possibility. If we can't have everyone, then we'll only have each other. If you want a big, fancy, traditional wedding later, then hell yes we can do that. But damnit Kagome, I want to be married to you now and married to you tonight. I waited many years for you to return to me, and I spent an infinite amount of moments regretting not kissing you more, or telling you how beautiful you are, and being grateful for all you do. Let's just do it now, Kagome. I want you to be my wife."

"We don't need anyone else here, but it might be nice to have a witness," Inuyasha said. "I thought Goshinboku would do just fine. He's been here for all the important moments and has lived in both of our times."

Everything was starting to sink in for Kagome. This was it. She was actually getting married to the love of her life. She'd dreamt about this day since she was fifteen years old. And though the dreams hurt much more when she'd spent those three years away from her beloved, they'd only helped her learn that she would never be able to forget about him. There wasn't a single part of her that was uncertain.

"What do you say, Kagome? Will you marry me right now?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Whatever you want, Kagome. I'm serious. If you'd prefer to live together unmarried, that's fine with me. As long as we're together, I-"

Kagome brought her fingers to Inuyasha's lips to silence him. "I want to marry you. You're right, there's no point in putting off the marriage on the off chance I'll see my family again. And if we do, we'll just marry again. But the thought of not being married to you for an indeterminable amount of time doesn't feel good. Let's get married right now."

Inuyasha chuckled in relief. "I'm so glad you said yes."

"I mean, I _already_ said yes to you when I first got here."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"Do you have any vows?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course I didn't prepare any," Kagome said softly. "But I will say this: I want to marry you. I want to live with you for the rest of my life and let the days with you grow longer."

Inuyasha stood in front of her, his nose nearly touching hers. "Kagome, I vow to protect you. I've done it many times from horrendous forces. But from you I've learned a new way to protect others. You've helped ease the hardness in my emotions and supported me, despite the fact that I can be a jackass sometimes." That comment earned a laugh from the teary Kagome.

"Your forgiveness" he continued, "has taught me how to protect you emotionally. I vow to treat you with respect, kindness, and compassion."

Tears were streaming down Kagome's face. "It really sounds like you prepared something," she said in awe.

"What can I say? I've been thinking about marrying ya for a long time," he chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, well I'll do what I can. Maybe Goshinboku can help me out here." Kagome cleared her throat, "I vow to help you see you for who you are every day: a kind, strong, and honest man who's overcome unimaginable challenges. I feel blessed that I got the chance to meet my soul mate at such an early age. You helped me learn that I'm strong."

Inuyasha laughed. "You're the strongest person I know!"

After a moment, Inuyasha began chanting some prayers. Again, Kagome was impressed by how much preparation this had taken for him. She recognized the prayers as special wedding vows Miroku would chant. He had learned them just for her!

After he'd finished chanting, Inuyasha said, "Technically, I can't marry us since I'm not a monk or anything. But I thought that if I had a priestess here to approve the marriage, perhaps the kami will honour our vows tonight."

Inuyasha's eyes began to quiver, and Kagome could see him fighting back tears. Kagome cried openly. "With every cell in my body, I approve and bless these vows."

The two put their hands in gassho and did a small bow. Then, in a very Western fashion, they crashed onto each other's lips. They had no reason to hold back anymore.

"And so now you're my husband."

"Yeah," Inuyasha said softly.

It had not been an easy journey. But it was a journey well worth walking.

* * *

AN: Okay, if _any_ of you guys know me, then you know I DO NOT plan on stopping their wedding night scene with a kiss ;) However, this chapter was getting pretty lengthy so I'm splitting it up into two.

See you guys (soon! promise!) in the final chapter. I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING.


End file.
